Happy pride!
by Olego
Summary: Pride day, Kevin and Scotty attend.


"I'm not sure I thought it through before I agreed to this." Kevin complains, wishing they could just turn the car around and go back to the loft.

"Kevin, stop whining. It'll be fun. We'll meet up with Jordan and Mario, have some beers and then just walk along." Scotty answers, glad he's the one driving, sure Kevin would've turned back home by now.

"I'm just not a pride parade kind of person." Kevin argues. "I've been to it before, and it's just not my thing."

"Then why have you been here several times?" Scotty teases.

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"You know. The first time I was 18 and young and proud, then someone I dated wanted me to go and then mom made me go." Kevin thought he was done and over with the whole pride phenomena. He's seen it all by now. He's participated in the parade, he's manifested his out and proud love and he's seen the whole thing from the spectator's space too. When Scotty suggested them to go there, he was less than thrilled.

"Remind me again why I agreed to this."

"Because you need a social life outside your family, because we're oh-so-gay-and-proud and because you love me." Scotty replies and shoots him a quick smile.

"I'm gonna need something more than a beer." Kevin mutters. "Your friends still hate me."

"They don't hate you. How many times are we going to go over this, Kev?" Scotty snaps. "Get over yourself."

Kevin wants to argue back. He is over it, he knows that Scotty's friends are less hostile since they got married, and he knows he shouldn't let it get to him, but he still always feels like an outsider when he meets them.

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" Kevin offers to settle the peace between them.

"No, I'm not hungry. We can if you are." He replies, not taking his eyes off he road.

"No. I'm fine." Kevin answers.

****

"Scotty, hi!" Jordan greet Scotty with a big hug, and Mario joins them. Kevin watches the three of them exchange greetings while standing Scotty. He doesn't feel comfortable hugging them, and especially not after how the car ride turned into a silent treatment.

He casually shakes hands with Scotty's friends and follows them to a nearby bar. He orders a bear and listens to their conversation. They all catch up on jobs and boyfriends and gossip about every gay man in the state, or so it seems to Kevin.

He watches Scotty talk and laugh with them, wishing he could see a grain of sorrow in Scotty's eyes, something he could connect to their fight. And it wasn't even a fight, he thinks. Okay, so maybe he was whining a bit too much, and maybe he is being unfair, but he tried to make it alright, and Scotty just disregarded him.

Kevin sighs deeply and excuses him to go to the bathroom. He asks if the rest of them wants another beer for when he's returning. They all politely accept and Kevin leaves the table, knowing they will talk about him the minute he is out of hearing range.

****

"What's wrong with Mr. Grumpy?" Jordan asks. "Trouble in paradise?" He sips at his almost finished beer.

"No, not at all. We just had this silly thing in the car on our way over here. It's really nothing, and now it's turned into… something." Scotty explains.

"I don't want to be the one to say told you so, but Scotty, sweetie, some guys just have it in them. They make hens out of feathers." Mario says. "Just look at me and Pete. Had that relationship not ended, I would've needed a chicken farm by now."

"Why do you always think everything is his fault?" Scotty says. "He tried to make up, but I declined. Now I don't even know why. It's so silly." Scotty says and finishes his beer. "I should just…" He starts, but sees Kevin approach with their drinks, and stops. He smiles and thanks Kevin for the effort.

Mario takes a sip from the new drink and looks at the two of them over the rim of the glass. Scotty looks insecure as to how he shall proceed, and Kevin looks sad.

"Happy pride day then!" He exclaims and raises his glass in a toast.

****

The weather is perfect and the mood of the people who's come to watch the pride parade seem to match. Kevin nervously looks at his feet, waiting for the whole thing to just get over with. The place is crowded with happy people in colorful cloths and so many rainbow flags Kevin feels an epileptic attack coming on. Scotty, Mario and Jordan has continued their talking, now more cheerful after the beers.

Mario spots an old friend and leaves them to say hi. Jordan is clearly uncomfortable with being alone with the two of them, and suddenly he seems to have a good reason for leaving as well.

"I'm sorry we talk so much, it must be tedious." Scotty says.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I'm just sad I'm the one to drag down the spirit. I told you I wasn't comfortable with this kind of venue." Kevin says, hoping it comes out like the apology it actually is.

"I know you don't like it here, but I wanted you to come. I don't want to spend the gayest day this year without you. You're my husband." Scotty says, seeking Kevin's hand. He moves closer to Kevin, slowly to make sure that the public display of affection won't be too much.

Kevin lets Scotty take his hand, leaning in so that he won't have to scream on top of the loud music.

"I like being here as your husband. It feels less like a meat market with you close." He says into Scotty's ear. He lets go of the hand and puts his arms around Scotty for a hug. When Kevin kisses Scotty it hits him that they can do it a lot more than they usually can, knowing that they're not really edgy right here.

Scotty breaks the kiss with disappointed moaning from Kevin as a result.

"As much as that is nice, I think we should save some for tonight." He says. People around them start to move, taking the shape of a long procession. Scotty raises his eyesbrows and leads the way, holding on to Kevin's hand.

Mario and Jordan catch up and pats them both on the back with hints and teases of their reconciliation. Kevin blushes and hears the cheering from the crows. The sun blinds him and he can barely see a thing, but holding on to Scotty's hand, he doesn't really need to. He's quite sure he'll end up in a good place, once all the proudness is done.


End file.
